SOTO I: The Sacred Diamonds
by Tojuniorproductions
Summary: Themy, Collin and Brine search Minecraftia for the fabled sacred diamonds what will these diamonds bring? Find out in the first book of the SOTO chronicles! RATED T FOR RARE VIOLENT SEQUENCES
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic it's more of a prequel to a series I'm working on. All rights to minecraft go to Mojang whereas I own Themy VII, Collin and SOTO. Also the setting is similar to Skyrim and LOTR by the way when you see _this _type of writing it means someone is talking

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in the town of cirith, while a man with thin brown hair a blue shirt and dark blue jeans entered a bar, The Red Dragon while in a nearby tree a mysterious hooded man watched. A man in a fedora and brown leather jacket entered the pub along with the other, then the hooded man jumped from his perch and followed. Inside the pub it was dimly lit while all around there were people singing, drinking and falling unconscious although when they saw the hooded man they shivered in fear it was not only his scabbard that scared them but also the shining golden outline of his dragon master Zephyr that adorned his left sleeve. The man went to a table with the two who had just entered the pub _Collin I'm here _the hooded man said _Ah finally Themy taking your time as always I see_ the man in blue who was apparently Collin replied Themy simply sighed. The group silently decided it was time to go to there room to discuss their imminent journey in the clear lighting of the room one could see Themy was garbed in green with a bandolier on the upper part was a scabbard that held a machete while on the lower belt was a scabbard holding a legendary blade made of thaumium, Smite he also had leather gauntlets with specks of blood on them across his mouth was a green cowl with some gold on it he also wore the boots of the traveler, Themy began _Brine are the preparations complete to find the sacred diamonds if they even exist you crazy son of a slime! _

Brine (the man in a fedora) countered with _they do exist you idiot! You and the dragon order always going on about the dangers of those nether bound diamonds oy makes me sick! _Themy slightly annoyed quickly rebutted _Sorry that the guardians of minecraftia and their servants believe the diamonds shall awaken the colossus, the creature that awoke the creepers in the first place! _Collin determined to make sure this argument not to go on for another hour quickly butted in _You are forgetting what the goal is stop arguing before we are kicked out! _The two men nodded their heads and decided to set off in the morning to the snowy peaks of Alaya Themy jumped out the window and landed in a tree and dosed off Brine mumbled to himself before getting in his bunk _That dumb elf I have half the mind to kick him off that tree _before long Collin and Brine were asleep. In the morning the two in the bunks were awoken by a soothing melody played on a flute they heard galloping, neighing and laughing _Hey Strider how you been bud heh who woulda thought I'd call you so soon_ Collin and brine recognized the voice to be Themy's and by the sound of a horse they figured it was the Mare he befriended years ago Strider. Collin simply laughed while Brine groaned and said_ he brought his horse his garsh darned horse_ aw _craaap!_ Collin looked at him knowing he would never understand that son of a slime and left the inn to greet Themy of course he didn't forget his shiv. Brine looked out the window as he grabbed his hunting knife and dagger and simply left the inn.

* * *

So that's the first chapter by the way if you are wondering a shiv is a small knife occasionally used by prisoners in medieval times because it is easy to hide especially when the guards didn't visit often basically if there was someone they didn't like shiv to the gut, back, or throat. Anyways thanks for reading reviews are appreciated until next time guys! \/


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two I hope you have enjoyed it I am also doing two chapters a day so enjoy it also orcs are zombies in order to explain their intellect just thought I would point that out

* * *

The two men headed to the road where Themy was putting Strider's saddle on her she peacefully neighed as he fastened her reins Brine began _So are we starting this journey or what heh lemme guess we have to grab our horses don't we you dumb elf _Themy frowned slightly although no one could notice due to his mask which glimmered in the sunlight _Yeah go get Prancer and Arvak and we will head out_ the two left for the stables passing by many more stores, inns and stables they loaded their supplies onto their horses and set off for the mountains of Alaya. _Hope your ready elf we got 5 days worth of road_ Brine said with a scowl while Strider looked at him hatred in her eyes while Themy made sure her reins were secure Collin noticed this and asked _what do you think is wrong with Strider Themy? _Themy just noticing this thanks to Collin then looked at Collin and shrugged. It was nearing the end of day and all around they heard testificates trading, priests preaching and people celebrating the fall of the Dark Herobrine a wraith of immense evil the group decided they should gain some extra rations before they go.

It was a clear and starry night not a man nor woman was stirring until an elf woke his two companions up telling them_ its time, hurry to the horses we cannot linger_ they nodded and mounted their horses and set off into the night. They had been traveling for three days yet nothing worse than the occasional spider this troubled them as they knew the Dark Herobrine's forces were trying to resurrect him Collin unable to bear the silence any longer asked _Herobrine's forces have not attacked us and yet we are with a Mystery Ranger this doesn't make a lick of sense. _Themy looked at him and realized he was right they must have a plan but what suddenly it came to him _we must hurry to Negnar if they aren't bothering us then they must be laying siege to the town!_ The fellowship rode off at high speeds although what they saw was terrifying both Themy and Collin shouted _Negnar is burning!_All across the wall orcs undead creatures created by Dark Herobrine were burning the town they cared not who they murdered although they knew that their corpses would be crafted into more of them they were executing family members in front of other family members who watched in despair the orcs wanted them to suffer and they were succeeding. Themy out of hatred for the orcs at what they were doing unsheathed Smite the blade was purple with runes inscribed on it with bladed prongs on the side of the blade and a black hilt with many crystals on it showing it to be a legendary sword. He rushed at the nearest orc and ran him through the next had its head torn off an orc attempted to take off his head with a battle axe although Elvin ears stopped this Themy turned around full speed and took out the orcs legs and ran the blade through the creature's face to finish the job! Near a burning building Collin was surrounded by orcs he quickly stabbed their hearts and would when necessary slit their throats open and headed for the next group of orcs. Brine seemed to do nothing an orc would occasionally come to him but he just casually slit their throats open. Themy's fight had taken him to a high roof above a burning building he killed all orcs that came to him by impaling their chests but their was one who was not so easily defeated Turok, the orc commander bellowed in a deep and terrifying voice **_This is madness!_** Themy looked at him and said _madness? This is minecraft!_ He then kicked the orc into the burning house below.

* * *

Okay how do you like the first combat chapter also please forgive the zombies being called orcs it was the only way to make them smart but until next time! \/


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three it will involve more combat and actually it is almost time to learn lore

* * *

Themy stood on the roof silent he slowly looked up and saw many more orcs he pulled out a small golden rod with a clear orb the orb's color began to change to a turquoise he clicked a button and electricity flowed out the staff electrifying hundreds of orcs. Collin was in a corner with nothing but a shiv surrounded by orcs he didn't really mind he also knew he was lucky that these were the last orcs an orc roared at swung his sword down on Collin who swiftly moved out of the way and cut the orc's neck this repeated for ten minutes until all the orcs were dead. Themy sprung from the roof and landed near the center of the burning village and all were in mourning while Themy pondered as to how they could plan to attack and burn a village although his thoughts were interrupted yet spoken by Collin _How in the blazing land of the nether did they come up with the idea to attack Negnar? _Themy knew what he must do and said _I must go to the serene forest and return to the land of elves the Twilight Forest there I shall speak to Zephyr at the council of Ethearil I fear I must take my leave… for now_ Collin understood the situation while none knew why must be grave for only then does Themy go to the council Ethearil, Themy played the majestic tune that summoned Strider and set off for the Twilight Forest while Brine and Collin set off for the first temple on their map to find the sacred diamonds.

It was late at night and a cool breeze blew from the east Themy had been traveling in the forest for some time now searching for the sacred grove he knew it was just ahead and continued walking until he came upon a wisp he took note of it's color and made sure the vis that came off it the wisp was green and it gave off vis so he knew he could trust and began to follow it. He came out into a small clearing covered in flowers of many colors but in the center of the grove was a small pond but no water was in only a purple substance and it was surrounded by saplings, flowers and mushrooms Themy nodded at the wisp and it vanished he and his horse who he was now leading with a rope entered the portal. As he entered it he felt groggy and his vision was blurred he was no longer standing in portal but instead he was in a strange world within the many realms around him was an area that looked like space and he could see galaxies then out of nowhere a tentacle grabbed him although he did not resist he knew how changing realms worked if he was to stay go to minecraftia and the Forest he would have to this often. The image of a solar system was replaced and he was with Strider again he looked around to figure out which part of the forest he had been teleported to he looked up at the sky it was day while the sun and moon could almost never be seen in this realm the amount of light was a big help in telling the time unlike the forest he had just been in the trees were massive with leaves of many colors and many animals you would never see in minecraftia and the trees were trees were not generic and hard to tell apart but exotic and wild and some seemed to be vibrating although Themy did not have time to enjoy his homeland he knew he had to appeal to Ethearil to even get into the council for they disagreed on things and had quite the animosity for each other.

* * *

So the first chapter in the Twilight Forest (which has no relation to the terrible series which I am terrified to watch or read and besides I hear they suck) land of Elves and also first time you are going to see Zephyr not to mention learn some lore so any way guys see you next time! \/


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah this chapter is a little late but I decided to try to come up with ideas while I am writing it's worked out pretty well so far.

* * *

Themy came up to the village in the trees Ewok although the problem of getting in there was still present. He approached the gate slowly it was large and gilded in gold with a hatch for the guards to see who was entering the hatch slid open and a fair Elven voice said _You aren't welcome here ranger_ Themy had expected that reaction and swiftly said _It is a matter of Dark Herobrine's forces _The Elf's eyes widened in fear and he quickly said _I shall inform Ethearil and request he holds a council with the order. _It took thirty minuets for the council to be ready it was large round building with no walls the ceiling being held up by pillars with very large gaps there were only four chairs each separated a large distance away. Three Elves of Ewok among then Haduin, Theomin and Ethearil who each took their respective chair each looked old with long blonde hair in Elven armor Themy came a little later wearing his usual green garb there was a sound of leathery wings and many Wyvern came pouring one for each type of wyvern in this order Frost, Blood, Elder, Ancient and the average Wyvern. Then three Eastern dragons came in through a door one was red with a thin beard the dragon with mastery over fire Ignus, Another was a much thinner green dragon with no beard she was Herbus master of plant and there was Equich a rainbow colored dragon with a much longer beard this was the normal Eastern dragon the dragons curled up like snakes upper body staying up.

The sound of leathery wings returned as three Western dragons flew into the chamber there was Dauxius dragon of the void his skin was pitch black eyes purple and pupils white but strangest of all were the purple particles emanating from him next to him was his son Endeas dragon of the End who looked remarkably similar to his father except for size and next them was a large tan dragon whose eyes were shut covered in scars and lacking half his tail due to a war years ago when his eyes were torn from their sockets he was Tremor dragon of earth he snarled at the wyverns although his blindness made him look at Ethearil instead Endeas pointed this out and he looked at the frost dragons. Ethearil looked at Themy and asked _when pray tell is your master Zephyr going to come?_ His question was answered immediately but not by Themy by a roar but not a terrifying roar but a calming roar it sounded similar to a whale as they listened to this for a while before it stopped and they knew he had come a mighty Ryu he was long an blue with a tan underbelly he had three claws a trait Ryu are most known for his face was similar to traditional dragon art although his right eye was completely white along with his upper face due to a battle he had with a frost dragon years ago he was Zephyr dragon of the wind. He took the position the Eastern dragons had taken and nodded Ethearil began _we all know why we are here because of Dark Herobrine according to Themy they have burnt Negnar to the ground the orcs are much to stupid to actually organize a siege! They must have had help from one more powerful than any human a descendant of Anu and the first Herobrine. _Zephyr nodded he was the most knowledgeable of all the ones here Ethearil looked at him and then said_ had the last Herobrine dealt with him we would not have to worry of this _Zephyr looked at him and began to speak in the ancient tongue of dragons he knew he would be unable to relay his speech directly although he had a translator.

* * *

Okay first chapter with dragons if you don't like lore then don't read the next chapter anyways this chapter has been on hold for a while but I was able to write it in the end see you later guys! \/


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa readers hopefully this chapter doesn't take two days to figure out J but anyway if this goes according to plan the lore shall finally be written! By the way if it says the dragon spoke and is in English that means the translator is speaking

* * *

Zephyr said something in ancient tongue "dragon speak" which only one Elven member of the council knew Themy began translating to the Elves _This power comes from Dark Herobrine as we know the Dragon order has been keeping an eye on his forces ever since Steve killed him, _he was interrupted by Ethearil who looked at the dragon not the translator _If the order had killed Dark Herobrine in the first place we wouldn't have to deal with this! _Zephyr then said more in dragon speak which Themy then translated _the order was unaware of Dark Herobrine's power we thought him weak we were wrong. And now to continue saying what Zephyr was before. Ever since Steve killed Dark Herobrine his undead armies were weakened and a joke but now they had power they even gave off Flux that which drives away Vis first made by Anu. Now that the report of minecraftia is done would else like to report on their area? _The Elves said nothing while the dragons were talking to the highest ranking dragon of their kind then the Ancient Wyvern spoke _far over the mysterious mountains drakes vampiric and wingless dragons along with orcs and skeletons of the dead are coming and slaying anything in sight if only he had killed those miners and left their bodies to rot and not use their corpses to make orcs and skeletons._

_ Who else has a report? _Dauxius immediately spoke _in the western areas of minecraftia we are under constant siege by skeletons and orcs although there is something Zephyr has not mentioned to any of us, Herobrine._ Dauxius looked at Zephyr who sighed and said _It is true that I have not spoken of it but I am saving it for after the reports. _Equich than spoke so as to finish the reports _in the east we to come under siege but not only by Dark Herobrine's normal dark forces but also by massive spiders and worst of all Farlanders the dark creatures of the End those who seek to destroy and devour!_ It was then even the Elves got worried Farlanders were creatures that consumed others, could tear off walls and no matter how much they consumed always stayed boney and slender men Zephyr than spoke _while many call Dark Herobrine, Herobrine he is not a true Herobrine may I remind all how the order and Herobrine line was formed years ago in 0.3 I believe no 0.2 Red Eye a terrible Tyrannosaurus had caused trouble for the Swinlania the pig people when the first Craftians came to that domain a brave warrior battled Red Eye to protect the Swinlania and Craftians although he was slain and yet a younger me, I saw potential in him his name was lior although due to his heroism and having been brined I dubbed him Herobrine he gained powers similar to a dragons, lost his pupils and his eyes glowed ever since and then in order to keep peace the Dragon order was made but knowing Herobrine would not live forever Dauxius forged the great weapons Death's hand a mighty long sword, Grim's blade a scythe and the Herobrine axe. The axe was how the next Herobrine would become Herobrine Dark Herobrine does not have the axe thus is not a true Herobrine the only reason he survived being cast into lava thus becoming Dark Herobrine was due to him being a descendant of Anu and the first Herobrine! If he were to gain the axe the world would be doomed._

* * *

This chapter was shorter than excepted but what you gonna do anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter full of lore and I will see you guys next time! \/


	6. Chapter 6

Okay having to rewrite this due to power surge I also have some pressure on me because this needs good grammar and punctuation!

* * *

Collin and Brine were continuing on their way to the temple that held the first diamond. Collin, rather curious about the first temple suddenly spoke to Brine, _so what do you think the first temple will be like? _Brine simply shrugged. Collin continued, _it's probably guarded by something, considering it is sacred. _Brine nodded, although it seemed like he didn't really give a crap. _I wonder if Dark Herobrine's forces have already got to it, _Collin smirked, seeming to hide barely noticed it and was about to say something when Strider and Themy came up in front of them. They greeted each other before continuing their journey rejoined by Themy. They stopped by the city of Ereg, although it was rather primitive compared to others such as Java. They got directions to the mountain of Kelpie before resupplying and continuing on their journey. Unfortunately, night befell them before they could climb it and they set up camp. They all awoke to an unearthly howl of pain and they got out of their tents and said in unison, _Werewolves!_ Creatures created from mixing the corpses of wolves and men are usually burnt in the sunlight but there was one who could survive this. He is known as Einzelganger a white werewolf covered in scars. They ran up the mountain in hopes of escaping the beast. Finally reaching the top they entered immediately noticing the bodies of orcs. They were burnt and sliced, covered in ash, stained with blood and they all had an expression of pure terror... They stood in awe for a moment at the grand design of the entryway as it was simple lacking doors but surrounded by elegant runes and symbols. One carving caught their eye. It was of a serpent that seemed to have been melted into the wall. Upon entering the circular room, with pillars on each side and protrusions coming from the wall and in the middle showcased statues of dragons made in gold, silver, bronze and crystal Collin almost immediately found a slab that, without translation, said _Luft dovah nol zok ves wah suk _Brine, without a care, simply stated, _ah who cares what it says! _Facing the crystal Ryu to the silver wyvern and the bronze western dragon to the gold Chinese dragon, suddenly a beam shot out the Ryu's mouth into the other statues. After the beam reconnected with the Ryu, a crystal orb on a pedestal rose from the ground. The lasers blasted out of the Wyrm's mouths into the orb before all nether broke loose… The beam shot everywhere! The fellowship was running, ducking and dodging, after the laser show was over Themy said sheepishly _the writing on the slab said face the dragons from most value to least…_ Brine simply whistled innocently and slowly walked away before Themy put them in the correct places, crystal to gold to silver to bronze. The laser came again and entered the ball although this time a wall began separating itself into two massive gates, sliding into slits in the wall. They readied their weapons and entered the gateway. They entered with worry which was soon justified by a menacing hiss! Suddenly, from the darkness of the hallway came a Drake! It lashed at Brine and attempted to devour Collin, each time thwarted by their skills with a blade. It went to attack Themy who dodged its attack every time until a massive serpentine creature with an enormous sail protruding from head to tail came from the darkness. It was a Basilisk! When it gazed into the eyes of the Drake, the Drake dropped dead. The fellowship quickly shielded their eyes and went as far away as possible. As it devoured the Drake they noticed that imbedded in its head was the diamond. Themy quickly cocked his bow and let the arrow fly…

* * *

Originally this had no Werewolves but I wanted this to return them to their roots. \/


	7. Chapter 7

Okay first battle in a while hope you enjoy it I'm also getting back on track so this should go swimmingly

* * *

The arrow hit the creature immediately shattering on contact. The Basilisk then turned to them and lunged the group dodged keeping from gazing into its eyes Brine yelled, _what do you guys know about Basilisks? _Collin quickly stated, _they have poisonous breath and a murderous gaze._ Themy added, they have _acidic saliva, die at the sight of a chicken, its own reflection and the stench of a weasel._ Collin quickly asked, _does anyone have a clean reflective surface my shiv is covered in blood._ Brine shook his head Themy replied, _my machete is pretty reflective and it isn't covered in blood!_ He smirked although it went unnoticed due to his mask and jumped onto its tail to its head as the others distracted it he put his blade in front of the beast's eye and it fell limp, finally dead. Collin went to the diamond imbedded in its skull and shoved his shiv in attempting to pry it out Themy and Brine quickly came to help with their staff and dagger respectively it soon came out of the skull, covered in blood Brine threw it to Collin stating _I think you should carry the diamonds._ Collin placed the diamond into his fanny pack and the fellowship left the mountain knowing that this was only the beginning of something. At the same time in a fiery world full of towers suspend over lava inhabited by flaming creatures, orcs and strange apparitions, Einzelganger was walking towards a tower snarling at the orcs and the rare wither skeletons until he came to a grand tower and entered. Inside the tower was rather square, in the middle was a statue of the Dark Herobrine and behind it was a throne that looked like no one had used in years on the statue was a lever which Einzelganger pulled before being transported. He awoke in the area you are in for short time if travelling dimensions and in front of him was a cloaked man the wolf snarled **_master I await your orders._** The cloaked man turned around and took off his hood revealing the face of a middle aged man with brown hair although his eyes were glowing for this was the Dark Herobrine who replied in a terrifying deep and commanding voice that did sound as if it came from this world, **_so you do know they have gained the first diamond, _**he laughed Einzelganger quickly responded fearfully, **_yes master what would you have me do with them._** Herobrine chuckled before saying, **_let them think that they have to worry I enjoy their suffering, take a pack of Werewolves with you and attack them on a night with a full moon, I have faith in you enjoy that honor while you can… _**The Dark Herobrine waved his hand and Einzelganger disappeared returning to the nether knowing not to disappoint his master who he served and hated bitterly. Back in the over world the group was celebrating gaining the first diamond Brine kept challenging Themy to drinking contests and losing after babbling nonsense and Collin would occasionally participate when not pondering about the strangeness of their situation. Themy and Collin eventually stepped out to plan out when to go to the next temple which was in a lake. They eventually settled on buying respiration helmets so they could just dive to the temple after telling Brine they went to sleep. They awoke to the sound of a rooster they all exited their tents muttering, _where was the chicken when we were fighting the Basilisk._ The quickly set off for the next town "Deutalios" Collin cheerfully stated _I hear they have a nice kose there that sells roses hmm I'd like to go and smell those roses._ Brine and Themy both just shook their heads and continued riding on to Deutalios.

* * *

Okay this chapter has some references… Also kose is a parody of that store… In case you didn't know Einzelganger is German for lone wolf. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eighth chapter already wow we have come pretty far haven't we? Well anyways this chapter is another battle leading into the next arc how about that this arc will have have a warrior everyone loves or much more likely fears… Prepare probably should've wrote this arc on Halloween...

* * *

The fellowship set up camp in a flat field with few trees when it became to dark to travel the moon was high and they were all anything but sound in their tents excluding Themy who made his perch on a tree and settled in. Brine exited his tent and began to scoot along the grass as silently as he could before jumping from a unexpected statement _little late for a stroll eh Brine now what exactly are you doing at _Themy looked at the moon _one in the morning what could you possibly be doing?_ Brine slowly turned halfway and said _I am going out to get supplies from Deutalios what is wrong with that?_ Themy raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging and dosing off Brine whistled for his Elf and human were sleeping in their respective encampment when they awoke to a loud and terrifying howl Collin burst his tent and Themy leaped from his tree handing Collin his machete grimly saying _You're gonna need it_ suddenly they saw blue flames and two white orbs followed by orange spheres and the barking of beasts when they were visible they saw a figure in a black cloak, steel gauntlets, a hood the figure had no visible body and floating white eyes it was a Wraith one who bore a mace of pure black with the occasional burst of crimson glow he rode a mighty purple Skeletal horse whose mane was made of blue fire. Behind this mighty wraith were many Werewolves with fur of many colors and and Wargs creatures that bore the appearance of demonized wolves their eyes bloodshot with spikes adorning their back atop some of these beasts were the Angmar cloaked figures wielding weapons ranging from crossbows to swords their flesh reptilian, black to dark shades of green and they seemed to desire death above all else. The Wraith whose voice was dark and seemed to be the embodiment of evil itself said **_Kill them all and bring me their hearts and heads!_**The army dashed at the duo as Themy notched his bow aimed perfectly for Einzelganger's head he released the arrow just as the Werewolf passed him he arrow sunk deep into the beasts skull the mighty wolf whimpered before turning the mighty beast brought it's arm down towards the Elf who barely rolled out of the way of the swing and severing the monster's arm. Collin leapt at a passing Warg the Angmar rider brought its sword up in preparation to slice the man's skull open before his torso was split in two by the warrior the Angmar's upper body fell from it's thighs and was turned into a barely visible pulp by the other Wargs the ones after devoured whatever part of his corpse they could Collin then sunk the machete into the Wargs head whose limp body stumbled and rolled from this fatal strike before letting out a screech and lying still dead. Einzelganger ran back towards his allies only to be confronted by Collin the beast lunged for Collin jaws agape Collin nimbly dodged this as the wolfs got a mouthful of dirt Collin immediately took advantage of this and decapitated the mighty beast the two warriors then continued the battle defeating many of the Wraith's warriors suddenly Themy whistled and with that a white wolf manifested in a burst of fire Themy smirked and said _Sic em Niru_ the wolf named Niru began to assist the two in their battle turning the tide. The Wraith's steed stopped as the evil being stated _**Retreat if you value your**__ life..._

* * *

Okay I think this is a good start for an arc also first appearance of Wargs


End file.
